


What's Your Weakness?

by bathylas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Raiden has a real spine weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Rodrigues is determined to find what makes Raiden tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Weakness?

**Author's Note:**

> Largely based off of [this amazing art by Mintsui!](http://mintsui.tumblr.com/post/56536452455/silly-samurai-doodle-from-last-night-dont-go) Thank you for allowing me to write based off of it.

Having a cyborg boyfriend is hard, Samuel Rodrigues decided.

In any circumstance, Raiden could find any sweet spots and reduce the Brazilian to a shuddering, moaning mess, in contrast to his normally composed nature. From gentle touches to rough, loving bites to organic skin, Raiden had Sam beat in bed.

Sam, however, struggled to get his lover to react the same way. Sensors would provide some pleasure, but not nearly enough to bring Raiden to the desperate point of no return before a electric climax. Because of this blow to his skill when it comes to sex, Sam was determined to find what makes his boyfriend tick.

The obvious spots were ruled out - arms, legs and even collarbones didn’t provide as much as a reaction as he had hoped. Body part by body part, Sam mentally took note of Raiden’s reactions.

Then one day, it clicked.

Raiden was sitting on their bed, about to lay down, when Sam moved in for the kill.

"So, Raiden," he began in a tone that spoke of mischief, "you still have your spine, right?" He only gave his lover a second to respond before walking his fingers from the shoulder blades to just above his ass.

Raiden nodded slowly, “yeah, I do, wh-” he broke off in a sharp hiss, looking behind him. He took note of Sam’s dark grin behind him, who started softly laughing.

"Sensitive, ah? Seems like there’s many sensors there…" He replied, brushing his fingers up and down his victim’s back.

It took a lot of willpower to form a response for Raiden. In a strained mutter, he spoke, “M-many…” His face was already flushed, and the culprit of these reactions knew that they were in for an interesting night.

Sam laughed again, adding just a bit more pressure and grazed the area with his nails as Raiden fought back a moan, stiffening his back.

"In that case, I might have to start using this against you," Sam leaned forward, replacing fingers with tongue before harshly biting the space between shoulder blades. Raiden gasped, clutching the bedsheets and trembling.

"W-why do I tell you these things?" He choked out, biting his lip.

Sam’s grin widened against the inorganic skin of Raiden’s back. “Does that sound like you want me to stop?” He parted, only to feel Raiden shoot up and start stammering.

"N-no, no I’m fine. C-continue."

"That’s what I thought, querido."

Sam chuckled, hands sliding up the cyborg’s sides and tongue dragging lazily up the bumps of his spine. Raiden allowed himself to relax, letting his shoulders droop and releasing a soft moan. Sam trailed his way down with soft nips and scratches, and nuzzled his way back up before repeating the path with full on bites. Raiden’s back arched at the first one and he almost screamed, deciding he had enough before forcing the Brazilian to face him. He climbed over Sam, kissing the man hard.

Sam smiled, kissing back, but still kept his fingertips and nails at his lover’s sweet spot. Who knew that this was all it took to get him to fall apart? He didn’t complain, not once, as Raiden’s generally composed nature completely broke around him and he was degraded to desperately grinding against him as they kissed. This was the first time he had ever brought his lover to a state where nothing was calculated. Exactly how he wanted things, Sam thought before opening his mouth for the Liberian to ravage.

Raiden took the offer greedily, both of their tongues lashing together and teeth clacking with how desperate Raiden was. Raiden parted for _maybe_ half a second to hazily grab a bottle of lube, clumsily putting it on his two fingers and thrusting them inside with little warning. Sam shouted out against the other’s mouth in surprise before recovering as he was half-assedly prepared, moaning as now-three fingers scissored and brushed against his prostate. Raiden pulled out way sooner than normal, giving Sam a second of peace before he was entered with Raiden’s cock this time. Sam shouted again, feeling the consequence of a shit job at preparation. Raiden snapped back to reality for a moment, pausing for his lover to adjust, and started up a pattern of rough thrusts.

Sam took them just as greedily, hips twitching to the movement and nails tearing at his spine. His own back arched up, head tearing away from his lover’s, to which Raiden started biting at his now exposed neck. The urgency in their fucking became all too much for Sam, who came early like a horny teenager. His muscles worked themselves against Raiden’s dick who ended up coming immediately after. Sam held him close as he finished and his fingers’ movements lessened to gentle brushes against his back.

Raiden froze for a minute, and shot up instantly, eyes wild as if he committed a murder.

"Did I just…" He started, staring at Sam in shock.

"Fuck me like a wild animal?" Sam offered, pulling his lover back and kissing him. He parted with a nip to his lips before continuing, "You did. And I loved it," He spoke in a rough, post-sex voice, legs curling around Raiden’s as he pulled out.

"I knew that if I looked hard enough, I’d find your weakness," he murmured teasingly, stroking the other’s back to prove his point as Raiden shuddered.

"S-shut up." Raiden grunted before relaxing on top of Sam and allowing himself to drift off.

Sam laughed, heading in the same direction of sleep as his lover was. Maybe having a cyborg boyfriend wasn’t _all_ that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
